


Song of Thra

by skekMal



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: My The Dark Crystal poetry!First poem is for my friend Randy, their gelfling Ariya/skekMal.
Relationships: skekAyuk/skekEkt (Dark Crystal), skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Original Character(s), skekMal/skekSo (Dark Crystal), skekMal/urVa (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 1





	1. Ariya's Song

I drift in the sea of ink

the dark ocean of doubt

you came like a thunder into my life

shaterring the glass, breaking the chains

I was afraid, I still am

you made me alive again

I don't know how to find myself

in the new world you create

painting it with blood

building it with bones

the wind of change swept me off the cliff

you offered me the hunt

which freed me

we cross the sky, the hunter's star show us the path

which you spread before us

which I weave for us


	2. The Crystal Cracked

the crystal cracked

blinding light, colorful mists

and the darkness, torn apart by the

dual tones of colors

hermits know the past

when everything was different

when lore was ancient

and the days were olden

the crystal lost its light

leaving a gap in withered hearts

lives passed under the light

of three suns shining altogether

te scent of musk, the rich flavors

the serenity and the dim suffering

so the crystal cracked

and now everything is different

leaving the future unknown

in the hands of duality

and so the tale begins...

...under three suns shining altogether


	3. Full of Death

full of life, full of death

they chant under the torn sky

like puppets in the wicked game

where they go when the darkness reigns?

the desolate lands hold their laugh

they sing, even if they're doomed

the sullen, blank faces

made for joy, now stained with tears

under the broken sky, we try to prolong our lives

they pay the price

we take the toll

as we drink their souls, bathing in their light


	4. Darkening

Blinding darkness flows between my fingers

the night that consumes the flesh

screaming blood

howling wounds

my eyes wide open, when the purple

crawls into my soul

fulfilling my whims

darker than black

blackest than darkness

my body tears under its touch

the sweet pain of victory

the mordant liquor of death


	5. The Color of my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some skekEkt/skekAyuk!

he looks into sister moons' faces

glitter and satin, the stellar material

the night brought him peace

how many times he stood on the balcony

the suns blinding his eyes

the moons luring him in

the youth brimming in him

a cornucopia of colors under his eyelids

the roots of his heart

dug deep into the ground

the crystalline lines guiding them home

bring me rest, dying sun

as the night possesses me

when I can hide

when the purity appears and disappears before I can catch it?

before I own it?

only this feeling counts

when I sew the story of my life

satin, glitter, and damask

all in colors of my heart

the colors of my soul


End file.
